marimen_carmenfandomcom-20200214-history
A Ghost Indeed/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "A Ghost Indeed". Script is looking at food in the refrigerator. Marimen: "Okay, let's see what we got." begins rummages through the fridge "Kale...tofu.."quin-o-ah"?" Carmen: "I think it's called quinoa." keen-wah Marimen: "I'd call it quin-''blah''! All this rabbit food can only mean one thing: Mom's on another health food kick." and Leni bumped into each other Leni: "Sorry Marimen after you" Marimen and Leni bumped into each other Leni: 'Ow her head'' sighs My whole life is like this." '''Marimen: "What are you talking about, Leni?! You got it made; one human surrounded by ten awesome ghosts!" Leni: "Oh, Marimen. Sweet, innocent Marimen." flashbacks of the ghosts causing her stress. scene begins with all the ghosts waiting in line for the bathroom. The line moves slowly as Leni gets more and more impatient. It is now Leni's turn to use the bathroom. Leni: "Finally!" enters the bathroom, but quickly runs out. "Gah! Forgot my loofah!" returns to the bathroom only to see another long line has already formed since she left. Leni: "Dang it!!" second flashback begins. It starts with Leni walking down the stairs. Leni: out "I'm off to see my husband!" ghosts ambush her after hearing she's going to see her husband. Ghosts: "You're meeting your husband?!" all crowd her and talk over each other, grooming her while telling her what she should do before meeting him. third flashback plays; they are having a meeting in a baby's room. Proper Lady Ghost: "Okay people, I'm accepting ideas on how we should spend the day." Leni: her hand "Ooh, ooh!! We could go to San Ramon Carnival!!" Ghosts: make a buzzer noise and give her a thumbs down. Leni: "Okay... How 'bout San Ramon Botanica!" Ghosts do the same thing as before and make a buzzer noise and give her a thumbs down. Leni: "How about-" ghosts do the exact same thing a third time before she could suggest somewhere else. Proper Lady Ghost: "I know some place we'd all like!" scene then cuts to all the ghosts having a good time at the mall while Leni facepalms after the popular girls laugh and point at her. fourth and final flashback begins, in this one Leni is sitting on her bed, playing a handheld video game. Leni: "Ow, ow, ow!! Thumb cramp!!!" ghosts all barge into her room. Ghosts: "Awwww, poor Leni!!" Proper Lady: "Oh, here's Bun-Bun!" offers her her stuffed animal. 50's girl: her daughter "Let Lily kiss your boo-boo better!!" Twins: bandages "Gauze! Stat!" Plague Doctor: runs into the room with an toad. the camera pans out of his room and her scream can be heard. scene returns where Marimen and Leni are together in the kitchen. Marimen: "Hm, I see your point" Leni: "I know sometimes i tried to be sane,but they keep driving me insane." Carmen: I can help you and Leni screams I'm tired of the popular girls telling me what to do. Marimen: Carmen hey can you help Leni relieve stress. bedroom Marimen: Okay Leni Carmen will read you a book about stress. Carmen: Chapter 1,Write. It may help to write about things that are bothering you. Write for 10 to 15 minutes a day about stressful events and how they made you feel. wrote about ghosts that drives her nuts Carmen: Chapter 2,Let your feelings out. Talk, laugh, cry, and express anger when you need to. Talking with friends, family, a counselor, or a member of the clergy about your feelings is a healthy way to relieve stress. is talking to a counselor Carmen: Chapter 3,Do something you enjoy. You may feel that you're too busy to do these things. But making time to do something you enjoy can help you relax. It might also help you get more done in other areas of your life. Marimen: Remember what we practice enjoys gardening,singing,writing a novel,painting,make a dress,playing with pets and doing volunteer work. Category:Transcripts